<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny by handsinmittens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198103">Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens'>handsinmittens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, I can't help myself, M/M, back at it again with sith lord stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe likes you, a sith lord. You like Poe, a Resistance fighter. Maybe you should get together if you like each other but you don’t want to search your feelings and know it be true</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes the sith fight for the light side that’s a thing and not just because there is a cute pilot around. Although in the force unleashed game Galen fell in love with a cute pilot. I listened to you are my destiny by Paul Anka which somewhat inspired me. I still don’t know how to write endings but whatever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You. Are. My. Destinnnyyyyyy.”</p><p>You let out a big sigh as you recognised the voice.</p><p>It was the pilot again. The same pilot who had found you on Jakku, or rather you had found him on Jakku. You had seen him stumble out from a crashed landing and had been mildly impressed about his lack of major injuries.</p><p>The same pilot you had caught feelings for which was very annoying. Maybe you would of done something about it if it didn’t give him satisfaction to see you be less sith. Which would be no fun for you.</p><p>“Go away, Dameron.” You said, not knowing or caring if he heard you. He always ignored you telling him to leave.</p><p>“That’s what you are to meeeee.”</p><p>You sighed and put away your training staff. It had been peaceful and quiet in your corner of the Resistance base away from everyone else, but you forgot Poe could track you down to almost anywhere. You turned around to see him slowly stumble towards you with two drinks in his hands.</p><p>How he had made it from the cafeteria all the way to you was anyone’s guess. Especially as it looked like he hadn’t spilled a single drop.</p><p>“You’re drunk.”</p><p>“No I’m not.” Poe said, addressing the wall beside you.</p><p>“Poe.”</p><p>He turned to you with a surprised look on his face.</p><p>“Y/N! When did you get here.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and took the drinks from his hands. You placed them on a table nearby and when you turned back around, Poe had moved to right behind you.</p><p>“Personal space, Dameron.” You said and shoved him away. It was more difficult than you thought. Either he was more muscle than you thought or he was too drunk to notice he was being moved.</p><p>“Don’t you know you make me happy?”</p><p>“Why?” You said barely stifling a laugh.</p><p>“Your jokes are funny and you’re gorgeous and you give me this look like you want to force choke me but I can see in your eyes that you really care.” Poe started rocking in his place and you tried to hold him still.</p><p>“Since when are my jokes funny? Since when do I even tell jokes?”</p><p>“That one about the sssss-”</p><p>You watched as Poe bent over laughing as he was recalling this joke you apparently told.</p><p>“Maybe you should stand up before you make yourself sick.”</p><p>“Sounds like you care.”</p><p>You frowned at him and used the force to pull his legs out from under him.</p><p>“Now that’s funny.” You said and you watched at the look of surprise on his face. You took the drinks he had brought and downed them in one. They weren’t very good.</p><p>“You are very tall.”</p><p>You shook your head at him and pulled him up off the floor and over your shoulder.</p><p>“Oooh.” Poe said.</p><p>“If you throw up on me I will force choke you.” You replied and started towards his room.</p><p>“Is that a promise?”</p><p>“Ew.”</p><p>By the time you had reached the door to Poe’s room he had already fallen asleep. You didn’t know the code so you used the force to open it. Someone else can fix it, you thought.</p><p>A chance to fix the great anything of the Commander Dameron’s the entire base will jump at the chance.</p><p>His parents should of fixed him, you thought.</p><p>“Mmm heard that.” You heard Poe’s mumbling from where you deposited him on his bed.</p><p>You might of said it out loud instead.</p><p>—————————————————————————————–      </p><p>You were looking in your closet for a new outfit when you heard a smash against the wall and someone walk in.</p><p>“What identical outfit are you choosing today?”</p><p>Well of course it was Poe.</p><p>“How did you get in my room?” You said without turning away from the closet. Picking a completely different outfit was very important.</p><p>“You destroyed my door so I returned the favour.”</p><p>“I broke it because I was trying to put your drunk ass to bed and I wasn’t going to go feeling in your pants for your keycard.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t of minded.”</p><p>You turned to look at him and he was grinning at you.</p><p>“I think you should wear the black.” He said.</p><p>“It’s not black, it’s midnight oynx I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” You told him and you grabbed the clothes and went off to change. After you used the force to shove him out of your room.</p><p>Poe stood outside of your room waiting for you to come back when he saw Rey coming down the corridor.</p><p>“Still bothering the sith lord?” She asked.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yes.” You said as you appeared at the door.</p><p>Poe and Rey both jumped back when you spoke.</p><p>“So you did choose the black clothes after all.”</p><p>“Midnight onyx.” Rey said.</p><p>“Finally a Jedi with taste. Maybe there is hope for your order after all.”</p><p>“That really means a lot coming from a sith lord who fights for the light side.”</p><p>You pulled a face at her. “Why are you here?”</p><p>“Leia sent you a message fifteen minutes ago and everyone else is too scared to come near you.”</p><p>“That is the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me Jedi, but why are you here Dameron.”</p><p>“No reason.”</p><p>You and Rey stared at Poe and he looked between the both of you, finally getting a hint that he was not needed anymore and he left.</p><p>“Let’s go. The sooner I go see Leia the sooner I can leave.”</p><p>“So you can run off and spend the day with Poe?”</p><p>You glared at Rey but she pulled a face at you and left you at the door to the briefing room. You didn’t spend the day with Poe, he was the one who constantly sought you out and never left you alone. You tell him to leave you alone and it’s his choice to stay.</p><p>Not that you did much to discourage him. You threw him out of your room with the force earlier you could easily do it any other time.</p><p>“D’Qar to sith lord?”</p><p>You snapped out of your thoughts to find you had walked into the room and somebody was trying to get your attention. A somebody who was halfway across the room out of your reach. Before you could even open your mouth Leia started speaking.</p><p>“We need you for a mission.”</p><p>“No way!” Someone shouted across the room but Leia ignored them. How she had the strength to do that you didn’t know.</p><p>“There is an outpost of ours that has been taken over by the First Order. It is a vital area of resources. We can’t lose this one.”</p><p>“You want me to deal with them?”</p><p>“The intel we have tells us that a few highly trained soldiers are there as well as some Knights of Ren. You are the only one who can stand against them.”</p><p>“Do you mean I’m the only one willing to go to an insane amount of violence to deal with them?” You asked.</p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p>“I can solve this problem however I want?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You want me to commit a war crime?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Just a little one?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Free of charge?”</p><p>“You charge people to commit war crimes?” Somebody else in the room asked you but you ignored them.</p><p>“You’ll take someone with you. They will provide back up if you may need it.”</p><p>“Fine. As long as they don’t get in my way and as long as it’s not-”</p><p>“Hey, you wanted to see me?” Poe said as he came into the room.</p><p>You glared at Leia who smiled at you.</p><p>She was doing this on purpose you just knew it.</p><p>—————————————————————————————–</p><p>Poe was watching you out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t understand you at all.</p><p>You fought for the Resistance he understood that. After all Finn was a former Stormtrooper and he was fighting with them. A few other members of the Resistance had defected from the First Order and all had said it’s because it’s the right thing to do.</p><p>What he didn’t understand was your attitude towards him. If somebody didn’t like him or wanted him to stop he would respect that choice of theirs but you were different.</p><p>When you found him on Jakku you had healed his wounds and helped him evade First Order troops in the area. You had been kind to him and it wasn’t until you had managed to find transport to the Resistance that you told him you were a sith lord.</p><p>Poe hadn’t cared back then because in the moments where it was just you both alone. You were just two people affected by the war who had found each other. He won’t deny your kindness towards him did help him develop a little bit of a crush on you.</p><p>When you had stepped foot on the base that’s when you had changed. Retreating back into yourself and using any amount of force to keep people away from you. All the talk about violence were just empty threats that nobody took seriously.</p><p>There were a few exceptions because the most pacifist of people would start a fight when they found out one of the pilots from a different squadron stole two cookies instead of the mandatory one everyone was allowed.</p><p>He was trying to get you to open up again even if that did mean getting drunk and singing very loudly. It was a thing friends would do for each other. He didn’t know why Rey was laughing when he told her this. Friends, he had insisted.</p><p>More laughing from Rey.</p><p>He sighed and he started inputting coordinates for the outpost.</p><p>Maybe the dark side was the problem.</p><p>Well it’s always a problem, according to all of galactic history.</p><p>You hadn’t said much about your history with it and Poe wanted to know more but respected your decision.</p><p>He wanted to know more about you as a person.</p><p>Like what friends do.</p><p>Finn laughed when Poe told him.</p><p>Why was everyone laughing at him? He just wanted to be friends.</p><p>Finn had started laughing harder.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” You asked.</p><p>Poe noticed your tone of voice was different from the one you had in the briefing room.</p><p>“You.”</p><p>You groaned and turned away from him.</p><p>“I know you feel lonely.” He said.</p><p>You turned back to face him.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I am too.”</p><p>You scoffed.</p><p>“The great Poe Dameron? Lonely?”</p><p>Poe was a popular guy around the base so rumours about him spread around like wildfire. He wasn’t the only one who had fallen victim to them. Ben was up there with the rumours too. Ben was probably the one starting them.</p><p>Finn was very popular.</p><p>He seemed to enjoy the rumours about him a lot more than Poe.</p><p>Finn found it amusing that everyone thought he was sleeping around. Rumours certainly speculated about him with Rey and Rose.</p><p>Then there was Poe who had given him that jacket...</p><p>Whatever the case, rumours were abound and Poe was a very affectionate guy. There was no way this guy was lonely.</p><p>“It may not seem like it but I am.”</p><p>“Sure you are.”</p><p>“You’re lonely. I’m lonely. Let’s be lonely together.”</p><p>“Then we wouldn’t be lonely if we were together.” You pointed out. Poe and his dumb logic.</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>Damn it.</p><p>“Maybe I don’t want to be lonely with you.”</p><p>“If you didn’t want to be lonely with me then you’d push me away.”</p><p>“I do push you away. With the force.”</p><p>“Not all the time. What about last night when you carried me to my room?”</p><p>“I was just trying to get you out of my way.”</p><p>“You put me on my back and could of left me there but you took me back to my room.”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“I think you like me.” Poe said.</p><p>You turned to face him fully, outraged.</p><p>“No I do not. What could of possibly given you that idea?”</p><p>“Everytime you use the force on me, for one. You used it to push me out of your room but I barely felt anything to it. I know what it feels like when somebody uses the force out of malice.” He said. You assumed he meant his time spent with Kylo Ren.</p><p>“So I use the force on you and because I did it gently I’m into you? Oh, well I guess by that logic Rey and Ben are into you as well.”</p><p>“I always suspected Ben had a thing for me.” Poe said and he turned back to the controls of the ship to drop out of hyperspace.</p><p>“You’re insufferable!” You said and you stormed out of the cockpit.</p><p>—————————————————————————————–</p><p>Rain poured from the sky and thunder rumbled in the distance. Poe was shivering in his jacket and his hair was drenched. You on the other hand were completely fine and dry in your cloak.</p><p>After the conversation on the ship you weren’t about to share your cloak with him.</p><p>He was wrong, you weren’t lonely. You had people who made you not lonely. Sometimes you and Rey would get along. That’s friendship, right? Poe considered himself your friend so maybe you could count him.</p><p>Well not anymore, not after that conversation on the ship.</p><p>“According to this file the First Order outpost is an half hour walk away.” Poe said.</p><p>“Easy enough.”</p><p>The thunder rumbled even louder. You wondered if the weather would react to the force. If you could manipulate it somehow. That would be immensely fun.</p><p>No Leia, I didn’t melt all the Stormtroopers it was this freak lightning bolt that kept hitting them.</p><p>“It’s raining and the storm is getting worse we need to find shelter.” Poe was trying to huddle even more into his jacket.</p><p>“I don’t see what’s wrong.”</p><p>Lightning crackled across the sky.</p><p>Poe turned to look at you in disbelief and the water dripped down from his hair and down his face.</p><p>Without even thinking about it, you moved the strand of hair in his eyes and moved it out of the way.</p><p>Poe stared at you and you pulled your hand away quickly as if you’d been burnt.</p><p>“Let’s go to the outpost.” You made to start the trek to it but Poe stopped you.</p><p>“There’s a hotel nearby we should wait out the storm.”</p><p>“Bu-”</p><p>“I’m not walking all the way to that outpost I’ll look like a drowned womp rat.”</p><p>You let out a small laugh.</p><p>“I’m so glad you find this funny. We’re going to that hotel.”</p><p>“My cloak is getting wet anyway. It’ll be ruined and get all muddy. Point the way.”</p><p>You trudged on behind Poe as he led the way to the hotel. You hoped the storm wouldn’t last long you wanted to be out of here. Away from Poe.</p><p>—————————————————————————————–</p><p>“We only have one room available I’m afraid.” The clerk at the desk said.</p><p>Poe went ahead to talk to the person while you hung around near the door dripping water everywhere. The muddy footprints were from Poe and you could tell the clerk was not happy. You had not pulled your hood down so as to not be recognised and hopefully had the add on effect of the scaring the staff to move along quicker.</p><p>It was a small building out of the way of civilisation and hopefully any First Order troopers.</p><p>It seems that other people had the same idea of renting a room to wait out the storm.</p><p>“One room will do fine.” Poe said with a defeated tone to his voice. Landing in the middle of the storm and having to deal with a grumpy sith lord was not ideal, not even for you.</p><p>They handed Poe the key to the room and you followed him to it. When you entered the room he made sure the door was locked tight and he shut the curtains.</p><p>You took off your cloak and dropped it on a chair. The rain had made it heavier than it was but you were completely dry. Poe, on the other hand, was drenched and cold. He had managed to grab a bag full of spare clothes from the ship and bring them with you. He went off into the bathroom where you presumed he was going to have a shower to warm himself up.</p><p>Poe better not get a cold from this. You didn’t want to deal with a sneezing pilot all the way back to the Resistance. You heard the shower shut off and the door open and Poe was stood there wearing nothing but a towel.</p><p>You wished you hadn’t taken your cloak off now. The hood would of been able to hide the sudden flustered look on your face. Poe cleared his throat, grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom.</p><p>This was for only one night. You can get through this. If you can survive sharing a room with Poe Dameron. Of course there was only one bed as well. Luckily for you, you were used to sleeping on floors. There was no way you were staying in the same bed as the pilot.</p><p>Poe emerged from the bathroom and you turned you back on him. You started making a bed on the floor and hung your cloak on the door hoping it might dry off.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Poe asked.</p><p>“I’m putting my cloak on here to dry.”</p><p>“No I mean the blankets on the floor.”</p><p>“I’m making a bed.”</p><p>“You kicking me to the floor?” He said with a laugh.</p><p>“For me. I know you don’t sleep well so I’m taking the floor.”</p><p>Poe was struck by how well you knew him, even with all the attitude you had towards him. You had gone back to fixing the blankets on the floor ignoring him.</p><p>“Neither have you.”</p><p>“What?” You turned to face him.</p><p>“You haven’t been sleeping well at night. I’ve seen you training hard enough to tire yourself out.”</p><p>“I sleep better on the floor.”</p><p>“Just get in the bed. There’s room for the both of us.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Don’t be stubborn.”</p><p>“This coming from the most stubborn man in the galaxy?”</p><p>Poe walked over to where you were and snatched the blankets off the floor and put them back on the bed.</p><p>“Now you have to get in.”</p><p>You went to snatch the blankets back off but Poe blocked your way.</p><p>“I don’t want to sleep with you.” You said and lightning crackled outside lighting up the room.</p><p>“I’m not trying to get you to sleep with me. Just sleep on the side of the bed and I will be on the opposite end.”</p><p>“No funny business?”</p><p>“Not unless you want it.” He said with a grin and you went to snatch the blankets again. “Fine. No funny business.”</p><p>You were satisfied by his answer and went to rummage through the bag to find your spare clothes to change into. Thank goodness for bringing those, you thought or Poe might of had to sleep naked.</p><p>The idea didn’t totally disgust you but he wasn’t allowed to know that.</p><p>Poe was already in bed by the time you finished in the bathroom. His eyes were closed but he wasn’t sleeping.</p><p>You’d faced down squads of Stormtroopers by yourself without a single scratch so why was the idea of sharing a bed with Poe making you so nervous?</p><p>You’d shared a bed with other people before. Rey was a bit of a cuddler and she had a death like grip on you when you woke up to find her welded against your back. It was cold in that room but some space would of been nice. You managed to peel yourself away from her and given her a pillow which she immediately snuggled into.</p><p>You felt a twinge of sadness for her as it’s not like she had anyone growing up and seeing her cling onto someone in her sleep made you actually care about someone else other than yourself or Poe.</p><p>You didn’t dwell on that last part of your thought and you climbed into the bed and shuffled as close to the edge as you could. Unfortunately that meant not all the blankets were covering you so you had to move to the middle of the bed.</p><p>Where Poe had also moved to.</p><p>You would give up the force, you would turn to the light you would do anything if it meant you could have more blankets and not be lying so close to Poe.</p><p>He made you nervous and you hated it. You couldn’t deny that you didn’t like him. He was sweet, funny and charming. When you told him you were a sith lord he didn’t recoil away from you in disgust he accepted that was who you were. You wanted to fight for the Resistance and that was all that mattered to him.</p><p>He was so charming that he managed to get you to fall for him without even trying. He was a charismatic person and even the most unfeeling emotionless person might get a little crush on him.</p><p>You hated yourself for it. That you fell for him just like everyone else seem to do. It made you feel weak and you hated feeling like that. There was no time for weakness in a war.</p><p>You sighed and turned around so you were facing Poe’s back. At least you didn’t have to see his stupidly handsome face. You closed your eyes in an attempt to get some sleep and let the thoughts leave you.</p><p>—————————————————————————————–</p><p>Poe woke up to pitch black. He knew the curtains blocked out a lot of light but had the moon disappeared? Was there no sun anymore? No source of any light?</p><p>He couldn’t hear any thunder but he could hear a rhythmic beating sound. He felt warm and being lulled back to sleep.</p><p>Poe woke back up when he realised exactly what was going on.</p><p>The pitch black was your body in front of his face and the rhythmic beating sound was your heart. He no longer felt warm but like ice cold water had been thrown on him. Poe was snuggled right into your chest and he knew the second you woke up he would be dead.</p><p>Poe started mentally making his will.</p><p>He’d leave BB-8 to Rey they get along well, Paige had expressed an interest in his x-wing and Finn could have all his leather jackets and Rose could ha-</p><p>With a groan you rolled over and Poe fell into your back. Your arms had been around him as well which brought a smile to his face. He’d never been the small spoon before and it was quite nice. He moved away from you as quietly and slowly as he could hoping not to wake you up.</p><p>“Stop moving around.” You mumbled and Poe froze.</p><p>“Sssh it’s just a dream.”</p><p>“M’kay.”</p><p>Poe stayed still for a moment to see if you would move but you only fell on your back. He took a look at you for a moment. You had fallen back asleep so quickly and you looked so peaceful. The frown that was usually on your face when dealing with half the Resistance wasn’t there and Poe saw the person he fell for that day on Jakku.</p><p>As much as he would love to stay here in this bed with you sheltered away from the rest of the galaxy there was still a job to do. He sighed and rolled over to look at the time. It was still early morning but the storm had passed. He opened the curtains and the sun shone through right on your face, causing you to face away from the window and bury your head in the pillows.</p><p>“Come on, we have o get to that outpost.”</p><p>“Mm you....do it.” You yawned.</p><p>Poe thought you were adorable. He could get used to waking up to you like this every morning.</p><p>“Is the force not switched on yet?” He teased.</p><p>“No s’not....force....lie in.”</p><p>He decided to leave you to wake up by yourself and get himself sorted and ready. He was feeling refreshed and prepared for the day for once. Poe didn’t know whether it was because of the bed or because of you either way he didn’t care and he felt good.</p><p>Poe attempted to close the door to the bathroom, with little success, and when he gave up you opened your eyes. You’d been having a nice dream. A peaceful one where it was just you in a house staring out across an ocean.</p><p>Poe was there as well. It didn’t bother you like you thought it would. Then you had woken up halfway through the night because something was tickling you. You opened your eyes to find him snuggled right into your chest. The tickling that woke you up was his hair under your chin. You knew you should feel annoyed by this. He said no funny business and here he was pressed right against you. It felt nice and you even had your arms around him.</p><p>You hoped Poe hadn’t woken up at some point and figured out the position you were in. He’d never let it go. He would tease you constantly about it and that’s the last thing you needed.</p><p>The cloak was still hanging on the door which had prevented Poe from closing it and as you started to roll out of bed you snuck a glance at the door. It was still open wide enough that you could catch a glimpse of Poe. He was drying off his hair and the only thing he was wearing were his pants. He finished drying off and you climbed out of bed faster so he wouldn’t catch you looking and tripped over the blankets you had tangled yourself in.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Poe shouted.</p><p>“Fine.” You said and you groaned.</p><p>Poe came out of the room to see you tangled up on the floor. You managed to get yourself up off the floor and dusted yourself off.</p><p>“Let’s just finish the mission.” You said.</p><p>—————————————————————————————–</p><p>You hoped that the trek to the outpost would be quiet but Poe had other ideas. He wouldn’t stop talking at all. About anything. He talked about the weather and his droid then that got him talking about droids in general.</p><p>“We’re here!” You said.</p><p>There wasn’t much there. Just one small building and a few outlook posts. No wonder this had been taken so easily from the Resistance. There were no soldiers and no Knights of Ren around which made you uneasy. Leia said the place would be crawling with them and yet there was nothing.</p><p>If this place was so vital to the Resistance why wasn’t there more here?</p><p>“Something feels off.” You said. </p><p>“Leia said this place was important for resources and yet there’s not much here at all.”</p><p>“Did she give us the right co-ordinates?” You asked Poe.</p><p>“I’m going to contact her.” He went to reach for his communicator but you stopped him.</p><p>“We keep going but be wary of traps.”</p><p>“Isn’t that what you have the force for?”</p><p>You rolled your eyes but he wasn’t wrong. It would give you a strong advantage in sensing the First Order before they found you.</p><p>You entered the building and Poe started feeling around for the light.</p><p>“I can’t see anything in this.”</p><p>You ignited your lightsaber and it gave out just enough light for Poe to see a switch.</p><p>“The lights aren’t working and I don’t have anything with me.” Poe said after flicking the switch several times.</p><p>“It’s a good thing I have my lightsaber.”</p><p>“Even if it is red.”</p><p>“It’s a perfect light for the dark. Come on let’s see if we can find a computer and find out what happened.”</p><p>“If the First Order are hiding?”</p><p>“Then I’ll take care of them. That is why the main reason I am here.”</p><p>“Is it weird if I tell you that is kind of hot?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>You were both silent until you found a room filled with technology. It looked similar to the briefing room back at D’Qar but a lot smaller.</p><p>Poe went to work on the computer and you watched him. He really did look good in a leather jacket.</p><p>Or at all times.</p><p>“There’s nothing here.” Poe said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Everything has been wiped. There’s no data at all.”</p><p>“You know what else there is nothing of?” You asked.</p><p>“I’d give you a pick up line but by your tone of voice now is not the time.”</p><p>“No it isn’t. Bodies are missing. I haven’t seen a single one. If Leia was correct in saying that the Knights of Ren were here then they would of brutally cut down anyone in their path.”</p><p>“Are we in a dream? Is somebody doing this for fun?”</p><p>“If this were a dream I wouldn’t be wearing this outfit.” You said gesturing to your outfit.</p><p>“If this were my dream we wouldn’t be wearing an-”</p><p>“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”</p><p>“We still have that hotel room for a few more hours why not make my dream come true?”</p><p>“There’s just no stopping you is there?”</p><p>Poe could see you were suppressing a smile and it made him feel happy, even under the current situation. There was a drastic difference in you compared to you back on the base. You were more at ease with him on your own instead of being surrounded by others.</p><p>“Around you? Never.”</p><p>You sighed and shook your head.</p><p>“Is there nothing you can salvage?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Maybe we can find out what happened to the Resistance here.”</p><p>“With luck they got away and are safe away from here.”</p><p>“With our specific brand of luck the First Order have taken them.”</p><p>“Always with the sunshine optimism.”</p><p>“I’m a sith lord being pessimistic is our thing. We’re only optimistic about ruling the galaxy.”</p><p>“What about being optimistic about you and me?” Poe said as you both left the room.</p><p>“There is no you and me.”</p><p>“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. I like you. I like you more than a friend does. I know I may seem like I’m flirting with everyone or I’m only messing around but it’s only ever been you.”</p><p>You stopped in your tracks and faced Poe.</p><p>“Huh?” You said. What else is there to say to that?</p><p>“I know you like me. You just hide it behind your defensive words. You talk about being a sith lord and try to make people fear you but I think you are afraid.”</p><p>“What are you my therapist now?”</p><p>“Listen, if you’re into roleplay I’m more than willing to try but right now I’m trying to be serious.”</p><p>You were silent and Poe took that to mean you wanted him to continue. You didn’t know what you wanted anymore.</p><p>“I think you’re afraid of yourself and opening up to someone else.”</p><p>“The same could be said of you, Dameron. You, the best pilot in the Resistance, hide behind your reputation because you don’t want anyone to think anything less of you. If I’m the hiding behind a reputation of a sith lord then you’re one hiding behind the reputation as the Resistance’s poster boy.”</p><p>“So you like me?”</p><p>You started walking away again and then stopped as you felt something in the force. You dragged Poe near to you and just as he was about to speak again you covered your mouth with his hand. You switched off your lightsaber so you were left in total darkness.</p><p>“Someone is here.” You whispered.</p><p>You removed your hand from his mouth and took his hand instead. You made sure to keep him close to you in case someone tried to kill him. You reached the door you came through and you peeked through the crack in the door.</p><p>Three stormtroopers and two Knights of Ren were outside. It’s like they didn’t want to give you a challenge. You motioned to Poe to stay inside while you took care of everything.</p><p>With a grip on your lightsaber you strode out the door to politely ask what the hell was going on.</p><p>—————————————————————————————–</p><p> “I finished relaying the message to Leia.” Poe said.</p><p>You were back in the hotel room after dealing with the First Order at the outpost.</p><p>“How did she take the news?”</p><p>“She didn’t seem happy about it but she’s glad we’re ok.”</p><p>After asking nicely what they were doing here, the stormtroopers immediately shot at you and you deflected the shots back at them. You managed to get information out of the Knights of Ren before killing them. You decided getting rid of them both would be better than sending one back.</p><p>Unfortunately the Resistance members at the outpost had been taken by the First Order but had died along the way. The information that was on the computers were wiped by them so as they wouldn’t fall into the enemies hands.</p><p>You admired their courage for what they did to prevent the First Order gaining any information that would give them an advantage over you.</p><p>You had scoped out the nearby town and area to find it was crawling with stormtroopers and the both of you couldn’t take them all on.</p><p>So Poe had contacted Leia to let her know the situation and after checking the ship was secure you headed back to the hotel.</p><p>Poe had relayed all the information to Leia and you were sat on the edge of the bed cleaning your lightsaber.</p><p>You had been cleaning it for the past ten minutes hoping to avoid any more of Poe Dameron’s serious talk.</p><p>“Who would be happy about it?”</p><p>“Mmm.” Poe flopped down on the bed next to you and you felt yourself jump up a bit. He was lying down and you were trying not to sneak a glance at how his shirt was riding up.</p><p>You put your lightsaber down and sat against the headboard. On the way back to the hotel your thoughts had been filled with nothing but the events of the previous night. Of how you found Poe against you and you had your arms around him. It was like you had a natural instinct to protect him even on Jakku.</p><p>“Whatcha thinking about?” Poe asked as he moved to sit next to you.</p><p>“Me.”</p><p>“I like to think about you too.”</p><p>“I dread to think.”</p><p>Poe watched you as you drifted off into your own thoughts again. You had been quiet on the way back and he didn’t like it.</p><p>“Come back to me.” He said and you turned to look at him. He was a lot closer than before. He was so close you could feel his breath on your face.</p><p>“I never left.”</p><p>“It’s just us here and no one else. You can take down those walls around me.”</p><p>“Did you really mean what you said to me the other day?” You asked.</p><p>“Which part?”</p><p>“You said I was funny and gorgeous and how I get a look in my eyes that I want to force choke you but I never would.”</p><p>“It’s all true but if you want to force choke me under different circumstances I wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>“I’m not choking you in any sort of circumstance. No matter how much you beg for it.” You said. “Though the idea of you begging for something from me does have it’s appeal.....”</p><p>A smile appeared on Poe’s face. His eyes flickered down to your mouth and back up to your eyes.</p><p>“If I were to beg you for a kiss would you give it to me?”</p><p>“Why would I do that?”</p><p>“Because you like having power over people and what better person to have power over than your boyfriend?”</p><p>“I don’t have a boyfriend.”</p><p>“Go out with me?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“If I beg?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Please go out with me. I’ll do anything for you I’ll-”</p><p>You grabbed Poe by the side of his face and kissed him. He started to push you back down on the bed but you shoved him away.</p><p>“I have to beg for things more often.” Poe said with a dazed look on his face.</p><p>“You win, Poe. I do like you. I grow tired of you insisting that I like you. You are so good at everything you managed to even get a sith lord to like you.”</p><p>“Uh huh.” He had yet to process anything you were saying.</p><p>“If you tell anyone this I will tell everyone you like to be the little spoon.” You said and you climbed under the covers.</p><p>“Being the little spoon is the best everyone knows this.”</p><p>“Good night.”</p><p>“It’s mid afternoon.”</p><p>You closed your eyes and made loud snoring noises.</p><p>“Wait does this mean you’ll go out with me?”</p><p>You opened your eyes and turned over to face him.</p><p>“Beg for it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>